1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable urinals, and more specifically, to a portable male urinal having a valve assembly with a shaped inlet which directs urine to flow into a reservoir, and a membrane that resists backflow or spillage of the urine following use of the urinal.
2. Background Information
Portable urinals are used by those who need to urinate but cannot access a toilet, for example, patients confined to bed or pilots in light aircraft. Typically, such urinals include a urine receiving reservoir and a spout extending therefrom. The spout includes an inlet through which the urine is received and typically contains a valve structured to resist backflow.
Backflow is a long recognized problem associated with portable urinals. Backflow, or undesirable spillage, of urine may occur during use or while handling the filled portable urinal. Backflow may be caused by urine escaping the reservoir through the valve, or by urine that has entered the spout but does not pass through the valve. Backflow can result in the urine coming into contact with the person handling the portable urinal or the patient's bed in. Such backflow can cause unsanitary health conditions and result in the increased risk for further medical problems, such as infections. In addition, the workload of caretakers is increased due to the need for cleaning the patient and/or the bed following the spillage of urine thereon. Mishandling of the urinal may be a result of the bedridden patient leaving the urinal, for example, on the bed following use and then inadvertently contacting the urinal and causing spillage therefrom.
Prior art portable urinals include valves that attempt to reduce backflow. These devices, however, each have a disadvantage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,850 provides for a male urinal having a tubular trap inserted therein and connected to the urinal container by screw threads so as to minimize leakage of liquid from the container. The tubular trap must be removed before use and then reinserted following each use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 703,131 and 4,164,795 both provide a rotating nozzle arrangement for an inlet tube which is inserted into a urine container or collector. In both patents, rotation of the nozzle elements aid resisting undesired discharge of the contents of the container or collector. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,021,529 and 6,163,892 disclose urinals having spring-biased flapper plates within a tubular valve. Such flapper valves may create a liquid gathering recess at the contact point of the flapper and the tube when the flow of liquid is insufficient to overcome the bias of the spring.
In a different type of arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,699 discloses a non-return valve to insure that urine can only pass from the funnel area of the device into the urinal, but not back into the funnel area. The funnel area of the device, however, is configured so as to most conveniently be used in relation with a female urinal and not with a portable male urinal. In another arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,327 discloses an upright, vertical urine collection apparatus employing a pivoted valve member for diverting a stream of urine entering the collection apparatus. The value member operates by the force and weight of the incoming stream of urine and acts to divert a first portion of the urine sample into a first receptacle while diverting a second portion into a second receptacle. This collection apparatus is not convenient for portable use, such as by a bedridden patent, and is not well suited for resisting spillage of urine contained in the collection apparatus.
Another portable urinal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,599 that includes a valve having a generally flat plate that acts as a valve bottom which is disposed in a circular tube coupled to a reservoir. The valve bottom includes a plurality of openings. A resilient membrane is attached by a central pin to the reservoir side of the valve bottom. The resilient member is intended to flex toward the reservoir as liquid passes through the openings in the valve bottom and to seal against the openings when a liquid move backwards through the valve. This valve has at least two disadvantages. First, the valve bottom creates a generally right angle with the tube. This obstruction extends into the flow path and the corner forms a liquid gathering recess that traps liquid and prevents the liquid from passing through the openings. This fluid, which never passes through the valve, is very likely to spill out of the portable urinal. Second, the membrane tends to be very thin, and therefore, flimsy. This is required in order for the membrane to be flexible enough to allow a weak stream of liquid to cause the membrane to flex. Because the membrane is weak, the membrane may fold or curl, or simply flex under its own weight. When the membrane is flexed, the membrane does not seal against the openings, thereby allowing backflow. Even when a bead of material is provided about the perimeter of the membrane as a reinforcement, the single central attachment fails to provide a sufficient amount of support to ensure that the membrane seals the openings.
Thus, despite the various types of known portable male urinals and other urine collection devices, there remains a need for an improved portable male urinal that may be conveniently used by a patient that is confined to bed or otherwise must use a urinal. Such a portable male urinal would effectively resist backflow and undesirable spillage of urine from the urinal onto the patient or the patient's bed or both. The urinal would have a flow path from the outside to the interior of the reservoir which is free of obstructions that form liquid gathering recesses.